gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Rank
In Alice Academy, every student is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's Alice power, grades, and good behaviour, among other things. Students can recieve one of five ranks: no star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. Their rank is displayed by the appropriate number of stars pinned on their shirt/cuff, and may grant them extra privelages or discipline depending on the rank. No Star Students with No Stars are generally the youngest students in the academy (7 years or younger). They have weak Alices and poor behaviour, basically being sub-average students. Since they have a No Star rank, they do not wear any pin on their shirt/cuffs. Since No Stars are generally young, they are not treated worse because of their low rank. However, when Mikan was a No Star ranking, she was discriminated in may ways: unable to go to Central Town without a chaperone, subject to extra chores, small food rations, and a general dislike by her teachers. No Stars recieve a 500 yen monthly allowance (about 5 dollars). Students *Mikan Sakura (former) *most young children Single Star Single Stars are usually in the Elementary Division, posessing weaker Alices, good behaviour, and good grades. Basically, they are slightly below-average students. Although still a low rank, Single Stars are serious students and can posess much future potential. They are represented by one star pin on their shirt/cuff. A Single Star ranking is needed to enter the Elementary Division. Single Stars revieve a 30 Rabbit/3,000 yen monthly allowance (about 30 US dollars), as well as regular food portions and not many benefits. Students *Anna Umenomiya *Kokoro Yome *Mikan Sakura *Nonoko Ogasawara *Wakako Usami *most Elementary Division students Double Star These individuals are above average, but still not particularly brilliant or special. Most students posessing a Double Star rank are in the Junior Division, but some have been seen in the Elementary Division (such as Sumire). Double Stars have strong Alices, good or great grades, and good behaviour. The are represented by two star pins on their shirt/cuff. A Double Star ranking is needed to graduate into the Junior Division. Double Stars recieve a 5 Rabbit/5,000 yen monthly allowance (about 50 US dollars), as well al larger food rations and some extra privilages. Students *Sumire Shōda *Tsubasa Ando *Yura Otonashi *most Junior Division students Triple Star Triple Star sudents are above-average students that have very strong Alices and great grades. It is almost unheard of for anyone other then a senior Division sudent to posess a Triple Star, and so they are well regarded around the school as powerful and studious individuals. Triple Stars are shown with three star pins on the shirt/cuff. A Triple Star is needed to graduate into the Senior Division. Triple Stars recieve a 100 Rabbit/10 000 yen monthly allowance (about 100 US dollars) with very large food portions and multiple other benefits. Students *Akira Tonouchi *Hotaru Imai *Ruka Nogi *Yū Tobita *most Senior division students Special Star Also known as "Principals", Special Star students are the true geniuses of the Academy. There are only four Special Star-ranked students in the entire Academy (one per division), posing as truly gifted individuals with formidable Alices and grades. A Special star student is represented by one pin on the shirt/cuff: a single star enclosed in a circle. Special Stars recieve a 300 Rabbit/30,000 yen monthly allowance (about 300 US dollars) as well as many benefits and large food rations. Students *Natsume Hyūga *Shizune Yamanouchi *Shūichi Sakurano *Subaru Imai Category:Terms